


Jessie's Celebration

by SalaciousSatyr



Series: FF7R Smutfics [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, FF7R, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousSatyr/pseuds/SalaciousSatyr
Summary: After a successful first mission, Cloud just wants to rest. Jessie wants to have a bit of fun, and won't take no for an answer.
Relationships: Jessie/Cloud Strife
Series: FF7R Smutfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848475
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Jessie's Celebration

Amateurs. The famous AVALANCHE, rising in notoriety after their successful bombing, were nothing but a bunch of rank amateurs. Cloud sat on the shitty bed in his shitty (temporary) apartment, groaning. Amateurs led by a fanatic with testosterone poisoning. Just what Cloud needed.

Even the best and brightest of them seemed like an overexcited child. Worst of all, they seemed to look at him, the lone professional, for approval. Like if he acknowledged them as doing a good job, then they'd made it. It'd almost be flattering if it weren't so damned annoying. He was there for a job, and that was it. Even taking this apartment came uncomfortably close to committing.

Cloud let himself fall backwards, the tired mattress springs creaking their protest. He stared up at the ceiling, looking at nothing though his eyes locked onto a suspicious dark stain. It was funny how easy it was to fall back into old habits. He was here in Midgar, years after his life was ruined and he was there in Nibelheim, his mother hovering over him and chattering. Cloud shook his head. 

There were too many ghosts of the past tonight. Too many by far.

The worst, most painful ghost was the only one that was real. Tifa. Her eyes lit up when he arrived at Seventh Heaven. After all that happened, she was still happy to see him. Hell, she was the one who dragged him back to Midgar. She called, and he came running like a lost puppy.

Cloud turned and stared at the wall that separated his apartment with Tifa’s. She called, and he came, but now what? She still seemed the same, passionate, fiery woman who had the rare quality of giving a shit. She wasn’t a zealot like Barrett and his incoherent raving about the planet, but she believed. Tifa actually cared. Where did that leave them?

He already knew the answer to that. She’d beg him to keep helping them. Tifa gave a shit, and that meant he’d give in and give her whatever she asked. Cloud didn’t have many friends. Tifa was basically it. And if it meant making her happy, he’d put up with the amateurs and their maniac leader for a bit longer.

The door to his apartment clanged. One, two, three quick, nervous knocks. Cloud’s heart skipped a beat. He raised up, staring at the door. Again the knocks came, quicker this time. Cloud swallowed hard. Maybe Tifa couldn’t sleep either. The bar was surely closed now, maybe they weren’t done for the night. He opened the door.

Jessie stood there, a cheap plastic bottle of booze in her hands. From the smell of her, she’d had a few drinks already. No longer in her armor, Jessie looked so slim and small next to him. She opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat. Her eyes raked over his body. “Well hello there, Soldier boy,” she said, the same flirtatious mirth amped up.

It was only now that Cloud realized he was standing there in his boxers. Jessie didn’t seem to mind. Her gaze remained firmly locked below his neck. Cloud crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you want?” he said flatly.

“You,” she said without even a hint of shame. She held up the bottle and grinned at him. “I thought we could celebrate our first successful job together.”

“You thought wrong.” Cloud closed the door.

Her hand shot out to catch the door. “Wait! Please, Cloud!” Jessie’s voice jumped an octave. “Look, I know you don’t like any of us or want to be around us, but please hear me out!”

Cloud sighed. He pulled the door open and motioned with his head for her to come in. Jessie beamed at him and entered. Cloud closed the door behind her and leaned against it, waiting.

He would have to wait a while. Jessie turned and looked around his room as if there was something to see. “Wow,” she said, letting out a sharp whistle. “It suits you, Cloud! I see the decoration really shows your personality.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“What do you want?” Cloud repeated.

Jessie held up the bottle. “I’m excited! We did it. We’ve been talking about it for months. I mean, we’ve hit a few smaller targets and put up some flyers, but this is real! And it’s all thanks to you. C’mon Cloud, have a drink with me.”

“Not interested,” he said. Cloud nodded at the bottle, “Seems like you’re doing just fine on your own. The company’s better that way anyways. Is there anything else, or can I go to bed?”

For the first time that night, Jessie frowned. She crept closer, like she was trying to avoid scaring him. As if he could ever be scared of a girl half a foot shorter and fifty pounds lighter than him. If Cloud was a sad puppy following Tifa, Jessie was an excitable one following him. He rolled his eyes as she stopped inches away, looking up at him coyly.

“Clooooud,” Jessie said, just a hint of a slur in her voice. “You saved my life tonight. Twice, even.” She reached out, touching his chest with her index finger and dragged it slowly down between his pecs.

He grabbed her wrist before she made it to his waist. “And you already thanked me for it with that piece of materia.” Cloud held her wrist there, tight enough that she couldn’t pull it away or touch him without his permission. Just tight enough to hurt a little, to show the overeager puppy what he could do if she pressed.

Jessie screwed her face up in mock offense. “Do you think I’m trying to reward you with sex? What kind of girl do you think I am?”

Cloud’s expression didn’t change. “The kind of girl who shows up drunk and throws herself at men because she’s bored.”

“Shows what you know!” Jessie jabbed a finger on her free hand at him, barely holding onto the bottle. “I only throw myself at the cute ones. And you, Cloud…” Once more her eyes went up and down his bare chest. There was hunger there, past the mischief and light drunkenness. Hunger he hadn’t seen in years.

My, how you have grown. I’ll bet the girls never leave you alone.

His mother’s words echoed in his head. She was wrong. They hadn’t paid any real attention to them. Or if they did, Cloud never noticed. There was always something else to focus on. Girls were just a distraction. He didn’t have time for them then, and he just had no interest in them now. Especially not the puppy.

“C’mon Cloud,” Jessie’s voice dropped low, losing some of the playfulness. “You’re good looking. Really good looking,” she let out a breathless laugh, wetting her lips. “You saved my life twice. I’m high on life and victory and I want you.” She bit her lower lip, and something stirred in him.

Cloud lifted her wrist up, pulling until Jessie was forced on the tips of her toes. He leaned in close. Jessie was pretty. There was no ignoring her sharp, mischievous features or the way her eyes lit up with excitement as they stormed the reactor. With her hair down like this, she was more than pretty. It didn’t matter. 

“You couldn’t handle me.” He said, voice barely above a whisper. “Go home, puppy.”

Jessie’s sharp, mischievous, pretty face fell. Cloud fought a smile of satisfaction. She was attractive and she was available, but she was nothing to him. Jessie was nothing more than a silly girl who needed to be reminded that he was not her friend, not her lover, not anything other than a heartless merc, just there to help a friend.

“Okay,” she said, sighing. Cloud relaxed. The next thing he knew she leaned forward and kissed him fiercely. Shock froze him as her soft lips attacked him with a fury he didn’t expect from the girl. Soft and furious and hungry for him. The taste of booze on her lips was a taste of all the fun he could have, if he just gave in.

“No,” he said, breaking the kiss. Jessie made a small pleased sound in the back of her throat, grinning at him. Cloud grabbed her other wrist and spun them in place. He slammed Jessie against the door. The bottle of booze fell to the ground with a thud. He pinned her wrists above her head against the door, squeezing hard enough to elicit a gasp. Blood pounded in Cloud’s head and chest. “No.”

A strange expression came over Jessie’s face. Surprise, maybe. Cloud almost read it as fear, but there was no fear in the smirk that followed. He realized, seconds before she struck again, it was lust. “Yes.”

She struggled against his hands, leaning forward and stopping just inches shy of his expressionless face. A frustrated whimper escaped her when Cloud didn’t budge. “Cloud…” she whined. No, if there was any fear, it just excited her more. And that woke something in him.

“I said,” Cloud growled, “you couldn’t handle me. You should’ve listened.”

Jessie’s eyes widened. Cloud crashed into her, mouth claiming hers while his body pressed against hers hard enough to make the metal door go whoomp. His kiss was barely restrained fury and hunger, unleashed on the foolish, pretty terrorist girl. Jessie moaned into the kiss, struggling against his hands as she fought to get closer.

Cloud released her. Her hands immediately circled his neck, pulling him closer to her as she held on for dear life. They devoured each other until Jessie pulled back, gasping for air. Licking her lips and panting, Jesse let out another heady laugh.

“See? Is that so bad?” Jessie teased.

In response, Cloud reached for her face. Jessie leaned towards him, but he went past her cheek right to her hair. He grabbed a fistful of it and yanked backwards. Jesse let out a sharp gasp. “Shut up,” he growled, going for her neck.

“Oh!” Jessie’s sharp gasp made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Cloud dragged his teeth down the soft, unblemished skin of her neck. He latched on, kissing and nipping sharply just below her throat. She squealed, burying her hands in his hair and tugging until his scalp went numb.

Cloud couldn’t remember the last time he’d been with a woman. Was it before Nibelheim burned, or maybe after...A flash of white and pain rang in his head. He growled into Jessie’s throat. His hand went down her back, down to her surprisingly solid ass and he squeezed. Jessie all but melted into him, wrapping her leg around her waist. A second later, she wrapped the other one around him.

Keeping her up was effortless. He was a soldier, and she was so wonderfully, perfectly small against him. Jesse rolled her hips against him, letting out a languid “Yesss” as his erection brushed against her cunt, separated only by his boxers and her pants. She adjusted, then his cock was trapped between their bodies.  
“Fuck,” Cloud groaned against her neck, eyes closing.

“Yeah?” Jessie said, rolled her hips against him, sliding her pussy along his hardness. Cloud’s entire body shuddered and ground against her, needing more. “You like that, Cloud? I’ve wanted you all night. I’ve needed you,” she said, breath hot against his ear. Jessie pressed her lips just below his ear.

His only response was a sharp intake of breath and another wild, involuntary thrust that slammed her into the door once more. It was the worst kind of tease, a ghost sensation he could just barely not feel. A tease that turned want into his own need for satisfaction.

“You want me, don’t you?” Jessie said, voice a manic whisper. She squeezed her legs around him, drawing him in. Her reward was a low groan and another bestial thrust against her. “Say it, Cloud. Say you want me.” Cloud’s next thrust fell short as Jessie pulled back to stare him in the face.

“Isn’t it obvious?” said Cloud. He squeezed her ass hard, earning him another pleased moan. “Stop fucking around.”

“I wanna hear you say it,” Jessie laughed. Her body writhed against him. When he went to grind, she pulled away giggling. “Not until I hear you say you want me.”

Irritation warred with lust. Cloud’s cock throbbed with need. No doubt the little minx could feel every powerful pulse of blood making him twitch against her. The front of his boxers felt wet and plastered to him. “I want…” Cloud swallowed hard. “I want to fuck you.”

Jessie’s eyes lit up. “Close enough,” she said, lips splitting into a pleased smile. She ran a hand through his thick, spiky blonde hair. It was too familiar, too affectionate for his tastes. He bit back his annoyance. “So….Take me.”

Cloud didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled away from the door, still holding her against him. The bed caught his eye, but he paused. Jessie wanted him as a proper lover. That would only encourage her, and horny or not he wasn’t about to do that. No, Cloud had a better idea. He carried her to the sink in the corner of the room. He plopped her down on the rim. 

Jessie was delighted. “Ooh, you’re dirtier than you let on, aren’t you?” She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. Cloud’s eyes darted downwards, to her small, teardrop shaped breasts with light brown nipples that were as hard as he was. When he managed to tear his gaze away, Jesse was grinning at him.

“C’mon, Soldier-boy,” she said. She nodded at his boxers, licking her lips with absolutely zero shame. At this point, Cloud was happy to oblige. He pulled them down slowly, tugging harder as it caught on his erection, which bobbed in the air once freed.

“Oh my,” said Jesse, eyes widening. “I guess that sword really isn’t compensating for anything. Wedge owes me ten gil.”

Cloud sighed. “Really? Are you really doing this now?” There was no more irritation left, just resignation.

“Y’huh!” Jessie let out a pleased giggle. Her hands went down to the top of her leggings. Wriggling out of them, she tossed them to the side and spread her legs for Cloud to enjoy. There was the overeager demolitions expert, wearing only a smile and naked lust.

“What do you think, Cloud?” Jessie’s voice dropped down, coy and playful. She ran her hand up her pussy, spreading the bright pink lips for him to see just how wet she was already. Above, her pubic hair was shaved down to just a triangle pointing down. In spite of her goofiness, his cock twitched.

“Oh,” Jessie’s breath hitched. “I think you like it. What are you waiting for? Get over here!” She beckoned him with a crook of her finger.

Cloud moved between her legs. Grasping his cock, he ran the head up and down her wet pussy. Jessie shivered and leaned back, hand still keeping herself spread for him. The fat head of his cock stopped right at her entrance. Jessie’s low whine as he stopped made the corners of Cloud’s lips twitch in something that was almost a smile. Seven inches long and curving upwards, Jesse really wasn’t ready for what she was about to get.

“C’mon Cloud, stop messing around,” Jessie whined. “You can’t just tease me li -- OH FUCK”

Her sentence changed to a scream of surprise as Cloud thrust into her. With one smooth roll of his hips, his cock slid into her tight, wet depths. Her inner walls gripped him, tight enough to feel like a fight to get in. Cloud was halfway in when Jessie put her hands on his chest and whimpered.

“What’s the matter, Jessie? Too much?” Cloud smirked. Her pussy clung to him as he pulled almost all of the way out, leaving just the tip. Her pussy clenched, as if not wanting him to fully leave her.

“No no, I didn’t say that,” Jessie said hastily. “You just -- FUCK!” Her voice went hoarse as she called out again, a cacophony in the tiny apartment.

Once more he pushed into Jessie. Her entire body jerked as he filled her. Arms wrapped around him so he couldn’t leave. Cloud pushed forward, shoving until her back was against the mirror and she jerked again from the cold on her skin. Her legs hooked around his waist and pulled him closer. “You’re an ass,” Jesse giggled.

She nudged him with her feet, and was rewarded with a gentle roll of his hips. He didn’t stop, just giving her small, gentle, teasing thrusts that just made her want more. Jesse pulled him down to her, burying her face in his neck and letting out a pleased sigh. “More,” she whispered, nipping his neck.

Cloud pulled back and slammed home. Her pussy clenched hard. A dark thrill went down his spine as his hunger sharpened. It had been so long he nearly forgot how all encompassing and amazing it felt. Years of training and fighting left so much of him toughened, but not his cock. He couldn’t be stoic when each inch that filled his lover sent a shock that went up and down his body.

The first thrust was followed by another slow pull back and thrust back into her. Like a roller coaster going up to the top and crashing down and with nearly as much screaming. Jesse’s cries were muffled against his skin, but he could hear them and he could feel them. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his hunger grow.

Again, and again, and again, picking up in speed until he was fucking the poor girl against the mirror with reckless abandon. It was not unlike a good fight, overwhelming and dominating his opponent. Predatory instinct drove him into Jessie as she held on for dear life, rising to meet each thrust with one of her own.

The apartment was filled with the wet sounds of sex. Each slap of his balls against her ass filled Cloud with smug satisfaction. Each thrust slammed her against the mirror, making the entire wall thud and shake. Jessie threw her head back and moaned. Her eyes were clenched shut, overwhelmed with the real power of a soldier.

Her hand dipped down between the two of them. She rubbed at her clit in fast, desperate circles. “Yes yes yes yesssss,” her moans turned into a hiss.

Cloud stopped abruptly.

“Huh? What? WHY?” Jessie bit her lip, breathing hard.

“Don’t stop,” Cloud said, touching her hand. “Keep going.”

“I...Okay,” Jessie closed her eyes and rubbed her clit, slower now. Her pussy clenched and unclenched around him, needing him more than ever.

Cloud reached behind him and unhooked her legs. He pushed them against her chest, feet up near his ears. Jessie’s eyes widened with understanding. He pushed again, but it was harder. This position made her tighter, and her pussy was constantly pushing against him. Cloud let himself fall forward, pinning her against the wall and the sink as he made sure she felt every single inch fill her up as he bottomed out.

Jessie let out a gasp. No scream, no shout, just a gasp. It was all she could do. Cloud didn’t give her any time to adjust or prepare. He pulled back and drove himself into her as if he’d never stopped. The fingers on her clit became a blur as Cloud pounded her into the wall like he hated her.

That sweet stop and go of her pussy gripping his dick blurred into one continuous jolt of pleasure with no beginning or end. None of it mattered except for keeping it going, chasing after that release that would satiate the wolf inside. He buried his face in her neck and bit down, stifling the moans he wanted to let loose and let the whole world know who owned the small woman he was fucking into a puddle.

Beneath him, Jessie was indeed a puddle. The gasp turned into a never ending stream of incoherent whimpers rising in pitch as she held on and diddled herself. Her body jerked and twitched and convulsed as it fought a dozen different impulses at once. The twitches came faster and faster until her entire body seized up and the dam broke.

Jessie’s whimpers turned into a low, throaty moan that cracked and became a high keening as she spasmed around him. Each rapid clench and unclench pulled Cloud in deeper until he let go, groaning into her shoulder as he buried himself to the hilt and the world became a white flash.

Once, twice, half a dozen times his cock pulsed and filled Jessie with his hot cum. Each pulse made her clench harder until there was nothing left to give. The need was gone, and instead a sense of calm and peace that wasn’t there before she arrived. Cloud straightened up, looking at a completely wiped Jessie who was breathing hard. Sweat plastered her hair to her forehead.

“I...Wow,” Jessie laughed breathlessly.

“Told you you couldn’t handle it,” Cloud said, smirking. He pulled out of her with a wet plop. A gush of his cum poured out into the sink.

That set Jessie off into a gigglefit. She leaned forward, letting more drip out. “I handled myself just fine, thank you. But that was...You’re as good as you look, Lover.” Right from the start she stared at him like he was a piece of meat. If anything, it was even worse now that she was wiped out and had a taste.

“Whatever,” sad Cloud. He slipped his boxers back on and tossed her clothes at her. “See yourself out.” He went back to the bed and let himself fall into it.

To his surprise, Jessie wasn’t offended. “We’ll have to do this again,” she said as she shimmied back into her leggings. “A celebration after each reactor we blow. Maybe a blow for each blow!”

Cloud responded with a disinterested grunt. Jessie pulled her shirt back on and came up to him. “You think we don’t see past that act? You care more than you let on.”

“Go.”

Jessie sighed. “Whatever you say, Lover. Until next time.” She leaned in and planted a kiss on his forehead and was away before he could swat at her. At the door she paused. “Next time, I’ll show you what I can do.” The door closed behind her and he was left alone.

Completely alone. No memories, no past coming back to haunt him when it was too quiet to ignore. It was just him in this shitty apartment, in this shitty city, with the rest of his money waiting for him tomorrow. Maybe then he could talk to Tifa and --

Oh. Tifa. Cloud looked over to the sink, and the wall he shared with her apartment. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through the remake super slowly, but I have two stories written so far and I thought I would upload them. Like it? Hate it? Think I should never write again? Drop me a comment below. Tell me your favorite remake ships and what you like about them!


End file.
